fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Negataros
Kamen Rider Nega Electric King is the fictional villain of the crossover episode in Kamen Rider: Vampire King. Negataros Following the events of Kamen Rider: Electric King, Negataros & a select few Imagin are stray Imagin who evaded the fate of the other evil Imagin when Kai ceased to exist in the final episode. Soon afterward, he steals an extra Rider Pass before arriving to restore the future where the Imagin exist by recruiting mobsters & members of the Fangire Race to his aid. In Climax Detectives, Negataros has to deal with both the ElectroLiner Police led by Dwayne Winfield, an inside man in the form of Garrett Meggyesfalvi, further worsened by the brief meddling of Scott Stoker. In the end, Negataros' plan is foiled & his armor is destroyed by the Double Boistous Kick & Darkness Moon Break of Vampire King & Electric King Climax Form before he finally meets his end in battle against the ElectroLiner, the MinoLiner, & Castle Doran. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Negataros is able to transform into Nega Electric King. Unlike Electric King though, because the user is an Imagin, Nega Electric King bypasses the Plat Form to assume his only fighting form. Though he has no other fighting forms equivalent to Rod Form, Axe Form, or Gun Form, Nega Electric King can use their equivalent Nega ElectroGasher weapon modes in battle. Nega Form *Rider height: 180cm *Rider weight: 95kg *Ability perimeters: *Punching power: 7t *Kicking power: 8t Nega Form is Nega Electric King's only fighting form. It is visually similar to Electric King Sword Form, but is a deep shade of purple as opposed to red & has teal tribal markings all over the armor. As with Electric King Sword Form, it is based on the story of Momotarō, the Peach Boy. The armor met its end at the hands of Electric King Climax Form & Vampire King's Double Rider Kick. Equipment Nega Electro Belt The Nega Electro Belt is Kamen Rider Nega Electric King's transformation belt. It is affixed with a device known as the SetTouch in the Terminal Buckle, which can read a Rider Pass & the Imagin contained on it. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, a transformation can occur. The belt has four buttons (red, blue, yellow, purple), but these are not used as the SetTouch is already a shade of red. It is also used to activate the primary finisher, Full Charge. Unlike the voice on the original Electro Belt, this one a has distorted voice. Nega Electro-Bird The Machine Nega Electro-Bird is Nega Electic King's bike that is able to launch from the Nega ElectroLiner. It is only seen in the Nega ElectroLiner when Negataros is piloting it. As with Machine Electro-Bird, Machine Nega Electro-Bird is based on a Honda XR250. Nega ElectroGasher The Combination Armament Nega ElectroGasher is modeled after a High-speed rail & is Nega Electric King's primary weapon. The Nega ElectroGasher is composed of four separate parts that, when not in use, are attached to the Electro Belt. As with Electric King, Nega Electric King can use the Nega ElectroGasher in all four of its combinations while in Nega Form. And as with Nega Electric King's armor, the Nega ElectroGasher's blade has tribal markings. Nega ElectroLiner : Main article: Nega ElectroLiner The Nega ElectroLiner is Nega Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train, similar to ElectroLiner Inferno in appearance, but as in the style of Nega Electric King, it has tribal markings all over it. In comparison to ElectroLiner Inferno, the Nega ElectroLiner's second to fourth cars open up to reveal Gigandeaths. The first car is a laser cannon, the second holds two Gigandeath Hades that fire lasers, the third car holds a small Gigandeath Underworld that launches bombs, & the fourth car holds Gigandeath Heaven. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Imagin Category:Villianous Leaders Category:Electric King Riders